Somehow, Somewhere, Someway
by Alanna333
Summary: George’s point of view regarding his relationship with Alanna. My first song fic: Somehow, Somewhere, Someway by Kenny Wayne Shepherd. The beginning is a little long and I wrote it fast, please no killer flames.


George's point of view regarding his relationship with Alanna

George's point of view regarding his relationship with Alanna. My first song fic: Somehow, Somewhere, Someway by Kenny Wayne Sheared. The beginning is a little long and I wrote it fast, please no killer flames.

I think this song suits George the way I see his character: confident, determined, and unshakable. None of these characters are mine. The song belongs to Mr. Sheared. 

It was Beltane in the city of Corus. George Cooper, King of Thieves, watched the men and women of the lower city dance and celebrate joyously. Normally, he would be in the thick of it all, but not tonight. Tonight, he stood aloof from the others, pacing back and forth, trying to shake off his low spirits. Several women of the rouge approached him, eyes inviting, bodies more than enticing, but he declined them all. George was not sure what ailed him. He should be with the rest of his people, taking whichever lass pleased his eye. That is what was expected of him and normally he would do just that. But nothing seemed normal anymore.

As George drained his cup of mead, his eyes caught sight of a woman on the other side the huge Beltane fire. His heart speed up at the sight of her. Leaning to the left, he tried to get a better look at the girl. _No,_ he corrected himself_, not girl. Woman._ _Most definitely a woman_. She was small and athletic, but most definitely female, curved in all the places a woman should be. Try as he might, though, George could not see her face. The sounds of the celebration faded as he moved to the other side of the fire in search of her. 

Only she was gone. The King of Thieves moved around the fire again, determined to catch a glimpse of her. Husky laughter tickled his ear. He swung around, only to find that he was standing alone. Feeling light headed, George glanced across the fire, only to meet a pair of deep amethyst eyes. He gasped as the bottom of his stomach dropped out. Heart thudding, George found that her eyes held his captive. She laughed again, a deep knowing laugh. For all that he could not look away, George still could not make out her features.

Frustrated, George shook his head to clear it. When he looked up, she was dancing to the music, skirts swirling around as she moved, face obscured by flowing red locks of hair. Determined to catch her, George took two quick steps back, ran forward and leapt over the fire. She laughed again as he landed and captured one of her small wrists. Spinning her around, George found himself looking down on—

"Alanna." The sound of him speaking her name woke George from his dream. He lay in his bed quietly, trying to calm his racing heart. How many times had he dreamt the same dream? Fifty times? A hundred? _Aye,_ he thought, _it keeps me humble._

Unable to sleep, George rose from his bed and went to sit before the fireplace. The fire was gone but coals were red hot, offering him the warmth he needed.

Her laughter and smiling eyes dominated his thoughts.

__

Face it man, he sighed to himself, _you're hopelessly in love_. George almost laughed. The King of Thieves, the Rogue himself, in love. In love with a lass that never had the sense to fear him as most city dwellers did. A lass who hadn't blinked once when she saw his ear collection. A lass who had never cared that he had stolen, killed, broken countless laws or even that he was common born. 

He's always cared for Alanna, even when _she_ was supposed to be a _he_, but didn't realize he actually loved her until the morning she revealed her true nature to him. Some people fell in love gradually, some on first sight, some knew when it happened, others didn't. George remembered. He could recall the exact moment with startling clarity. He stood outside his mothers home, waiting for her to finish tending to Alanna, when it washed over him like a crashing wave from the ocean. His heart beat to fast, his body broke out into a sweat, his mind had reeled at the very idea. The experience had left him weak with realization. He knew then. There was no question or doubt in his mind that Alanna would be his.

__

Girl, I see you in my dreams

It happens every day and night now

Ya got me going to extremes

Don't seem to care what's wrong or right now

I'll make you mine, someday

Somehow, somewhere, someway

So, with that in mind, he had set out to win her. George knew it wouldn't be easy. She was young and terrified of love to boot. However, few knew Alanna as he did, and he knew pushing her into anything would only chase her way. She was to free, too independent to be man handled. The key was to show her all the paths and let her take the path of her choice. 

…"I'm waitin' for my chosen bride to grow up."

Alanna wiped sweaty palm on her tunic. She had a feeling she knew what he was leading up to, and she wished he would stop. "Good luck, George. I don't think a woman like that exists."

George stood. Gripping her shoulders, he pulled her off the table. "I've already found her, and you know it well."

Alanna glared up into his face. "You think highly of yourself!" she snapped. "I'm the daughter of a noble—"…

__

You say I'm really not your kind

I know I look a little rough now

If I could give you everything, girl

Would it ever be enough? 

I'll make you mine someday

Somehow, somewhere, someway

Then there had been Jon. Just the thought of it irritated George. He had been completely unprepared for it, really. He understood only to well how Jon could love Alanna. But the thought that Alanna loved Jon? George had been completely blindsided. And nearly heart broken. 

…"You're in love with Jon, aren't you?" He asked, "And me a blind fool not to have seen it before."

Alanna shook him off. "I don't know what love is." She said uncomfortably. "At least not the kind you're talking about— the forever kind."…

__

Makes me wonder what's goin' on

When the night rolls in

Something happens that feels so strong

And I just can't pretend

Despite all his doubts and fears, George could not give up. He could not give _her_ up. So George he waited and watched. It wasn't long before had his answers. Alanna and Jon loved each other, that was clear, but George soon saw that it was defiantly not the "forever kind" of love they would need to survive marriage. Jon loved Alanna and wanted her, but he was too proud and stubborn to let her be her own woman. Alanna loved Jon, but so did many of Tortall's people: he was their Prince, the King they would serve someday. Alanna had misinterpreted that love as something else. Strangely enough, sorrow gripped his heart at this realization. Neither of them would have an easy time of it when they found these things out for themselves. 

…"That a Trebond should come to the point of associatin' with thieves—with the worst of them all—" Coram grumbled as she tugged the bell rope.

"The _thief_ is my best friend," Alanna remained him tartly. "And _he_ doesn't take me for granted."…

__
    
    Don't you wonder what's goin' on

When the night rolls in

Something happens that feels so strong

And it will happen again

Going to the large window of his room, George looked out to the clear night sky. He had waited, biding his time, knowing that she would come to him. And she had. She took her time about it, but she had. Just the thought of their time together in Port Caynn made him smile. What a time it had been! George truly wished the best for Jon, but thanked the Gods that his friend had handled things so badly in the desert. In truth, George thanked the Gods for it every day.

Jon had sent Alanna straight into his arms, and he made sure that he, unlike the prince, handled the situation correctly. He let Alanna make all the decisions. Placing no restrictions on her, George made no promises to her and asked for none in return. Then, George had to do the hardest thing of his entire life. He did the only thing he could do if he wanted to keep her: he let her go.

__

So, you can turn and walk away, but 

I know you would regret it

If I ever had my way

Do you think you could forget it?

It's gonna happen someday

Somehow, somewhere, someway

Gods, it had been hard. It had been unbearable, but he reveled in it. Because he knew then, even if she did not, that she was his. She would go out to battle a hundred times, go on a thousand different adventures, but she would always come back to him. Even when he found out about Liam, his resolve was not shaken. 

__

Gonna have you someday

Somehow, somewhere, someway

"George?" the voice called his attention away form the night sky. George left the window and returned to his bed.

"Aye, lass?" George's heart skipped a beat as he looked down on his wife.

"Are you well?" Alanna asked sleepily.

He smiled, amazed at all the emotions she conjured up in his soul. "Aye." He replied as he slipped in beside her. "Nothing could be better." 

__

You'll be mine someday

Somehow, somewhere, someway


End file.
